camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartouche
"And when the Crowned Prince saw the breadth of his achievement, he wept, for there were no more mountains to climb." ~ Cartouche Cartouche is the son of the Egyptian cat Goddess Bast, and is said to be the most powerful deity in all of Camp Half-Blood. He is 21 and is a student for New Horizons: Center For Autism. Appearance: Cartouche is just like his mother, he has the body of a human male, but the head of a house-cat. His deity form stands about 6'ft tall, but in human form, he stands 5'06. His human form has blonde hair, peach fuzz, hair all over his arms, legs, and chest area. Muscles on his arms, legs, and shoulders, and has piercing blue eyes. He sometimes wears a Superman shirt, or a Slipknots T-shirt. Personality: Cartouche is very much to himself, but he likes to practice on his combat skills and train himself to be the best. He can be very sharp and "to the point" if he has to, but can sometimes get too distracted. However, Cartouche also has a soft side when it comes to cats, knowing that his mother is watching him through other cats' eyes. He has autism, much like Terrance Laufeyson. If he doesn't like someone, he will takedown that person, like the time he and Sekhmet fought in a duel to the death. But only the power of Zeus can contain the deity. Biography: Cartouche was born in March 23rd. He was raised by his biological mother Bast and learned armed-weapon combat from Anubis. He later picked up Martial Arts by Japanese mortals, and used this as a way of winning battles, and to gain the respect of other Gods and Goddesses. Bast knew if her son can use this combat style against other enemy mortal beings, then he can use this on enemy Gods. So she sent him to battle other Demon Gods and Goddesses and became a more fearful God as he grew up. She notices the power her son uses on enemies. Cartouche was then morphed into human form by his mother so he can blend in with humanity as he goes to Camp Half-Blood. And there he meets Zeus and other Norse Gods there at the camp. And he is still keeping his mother proud of him to this day. Deity Powers: As the son of Bast, Cartouche is capable of such great feats like: Superhuman Strength: Because he is a deity, he is far more stronger than a normal man, or even an average Demigod. However, he strongly prefers to use his weaponry do the beating. Superhuman Durability: Cartouche has rather large endurance, able to take a swing from giants or beings bigger than him, and gets back up. Superhuman Stamina: Cartouche's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human, although not to the level of Zeus or Hades. Superhuman Speed: Cartouche can run as fast as the speed of sound. Levitation: He can levitate himself from the ground. Echoing: As human mortals call it "Ventriloquism", Cartouche was taught by his mother a certain kind of Godly ventriloquism where he can mimic/and or put his own voice into other Gods, Goddesses, animals, or certain objects. Animal Instincts: Being half-animal/half-human, Cartouche has the heightened senses of a natural predator. Reflexes: He has cat-like reflexes. Weapons of Choice: Sword of Anubis: During his swordsmanship training, he has been awarded with one of Anubis' swords to guide his journey. Sekhmet's Bow and Arrow: After he had defeated Sekhmet, he had owned her Bow and Arrow as a trophy. Weaknesses: Cats: He has a soft spot for cats, and if the cats get abused or mocked, he will annihilate their assailants. Obedience: Cartouche is surprisingly a "Momma's Boy" when he senses that Bast is around. Perfection: Cartouche is a perfectionist and wanted everything to be done right. Skills: Art: He can draw and color really well, and has photographic memory. Piano: He can play the piano better than singing mermaids. Combat: As stated before, Cartouche picked up Martial Arts from Japanese mortals, and was trained with Armed-Combat by Anubis. Video Gaming: He sense discovered the Xbox 360, and loved playing it ever since. Trivia: * Cartouche's Earth human name is "Zachary Byrum". * He has battled Manny Kingston in a friendly game of swordfight once, and Manny won by KO. * He is companions with Arthur Williams. * He can sometimes write in Japanese and Korean. *His favorite song is Still Dre by Dr. Dre (featuring Snoop Dogg). Category:List of Deities Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Powerful Category:Blonde Category:Immortals Category:Egyptian God Category:Protagonist Category:Single Category:21 years old Category:Blue Eyes Category:Sword User Category:Bow and Arrow User